


Lumos

by orphan_account



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hufflepuff Jeremy Travers, M/M, Slytherin Simon Saunders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ok, I know this sounds really weird, but I seem to have got myself trapped in some kind of secret passage off the 4th floor corridor and it’s been several hours and I thought I’d tried everything but then I remembered our two-way fake Galleons, so I really hope this works and if you get this can you please come get me out?”The people wanted a Hogwarts AU so I wrote a Hogwarts AUHope you enjoy!! :)





	Lumos

Simon Saunders was THE only student in his year not attending the Hogsmeade trip. He stood at the top of the marble staircase as a sea of black robes streamed around him and out of the entrance hall. Soon they would all be stuffing their mouths with sweets and butterbeer. Laughing themselves silly in the joke shop. Daring each other to climb the rocky hills near the Shrieking Shack. Generally having the times of their lives. But not Simon, and all because his parents wouldn’t sign the bloody second term permission slip.

Simon’s parents were as Pure-Blooded as they came. Not just pure-blooded, but Pure-Blooded. As in, it wouldn’t be beneath them in the slightest to toss around the word “mudblood.” Or to present their family name upon first introductions as if it were a medal of honor to which nothing could surpass. Or, most recently, decide that Simon could, absolutely most definitely not, be given the privilege of off-grounds weekends after he talked back to his insufferable great-grandmother Belvina last Christmas. She had insulted his favorite sweater, which had been gifted to him before break by his friend Lilette, calling it “something one of those blood-traitors would wear.” 

Sure, maybe he’d gone a little far by calling her a “weedy, obstinate popinjay” (he’d received a book of Shakespearean insults from his other friend, Jeremy, along with a fake Galleon that could be used to send messages back and forth), but that was besides the point. He’d apologized to both great-grandmother Belvina and then his parents, saying he’d been out of line and wouldn’t do it again, but it hadn’t stopped them from refusing to touch the permission slip until they deemed he’d received sufficient punishment for his actions.

So, here he was. Standing at the top of the staircase, watching as everyone else rushed out into the cold January air. He turned around and walked back up the stairs and to the 4th floor, wandering aimlessly through empty corridors. Homework was an option, but he had worked ahead and finished everything except his essay on goblin rebellions, and he was dead set on procrastinating that until the last minute as it was about as interesting as Celestina Warbeck’s music. He wondered what was Jeremy doing right now. He envisioned him walking around the snow-covered streets, laughing with a group of other Hufflepuffs. He felt a pang in his chest. He knew how Jeremy felt. Or maybe had felt. If only he hadn’t pushed him so far away. If only he’d been given the option to not push him so far away. But now Jeremy was avoiding him like the plague, and wouldn’t even make eye contact with him.

Then it was his nonsensical thoughts that he shoved away. There was a pretty Slytherin girl who sat in front of him in potions. He should think about her. But he couldn’t hold that thought without his mind wandering so he just dropped it altogether, guilt settling in his stomach like spoiled pumpkin juice.  
Simon stopped at a section of wall between a portrait of an eccentrically dressed man and a tapestry. Just a few hours left until everyone would come back. He slumped against the stone and slid down to the floor. Then he fell backwards.

“Wha---” Simon gasped. A small opening in the wall right where he had sat had opened up, revealing a thin stone passageway that seemed to snake and curve into the depths of the school. He scrambled to his feet, stunned. There were always rumors and stories about the secret passages hidden in the school. Occasionally some of the older Slytherins would use them to get to the kitchens at night after a quidditch win or exam cancellation, bringing back a load of celebratory food to the common room. But they refused to tell anyone else where to find the entrances, and he’d never come across one himself.  
He looked both ways down the hallway. There was no one in sight. He stuck his head in the entrance and listened to see if he could hear anyone in the passageway. Nothing. Well, what could he lose? Actually, quite a bit. But he was at his wit’s end and desperate for adventure, so Simon took a deep breath and made the plunge.

The stone scraped shut behind him, trapping him in darkness. Simon whipped around just in time to see the last sliver of light be eaten up. Ok, so maybe this was not such a good idea after all.

“L-lumos,” Simon stuttered, pulling out his wand. An orb of light appeared, casting long shadows off the rough stone walls. He turned around in circles, trying to find a way out. The section of wall he’d come in through was sealed shut. He cast a few spells at it and pried at it with his fingertips, both to no avail. Breathe, Simon. He turned and looked down the passageway. Breathe. It had to go somewhere. Should he try it? He took a step forward, but then thought better. This was Hogwarts, for all he knew it could lead to some kind of dungeon filled with poisonous tentacles or a game of life-sized wizard chess. And Simon was downright rubbish at chess. Several minutes of pounding on the wall later, he resigned himself to the fact that he was thoroughly, completely, and downright trapped. Perhaps Filch would come down the passage by chance and get him out. But a good half hour later, sitting on the cold stone with no sign of any help, the panic was starting to set in.

Simon paced the passageway. He tried blasting spells at the walls, the floor, everywhere. He even tried apparating, despite the fact that he was only 16 and hadn’t gotten his license yet or even really practiced before, but then remembered that apparition was blocked within the Hogwarts grounds. Why did he have to go into the stupid hole in the wall? Actually, who keeps unmonitored secret passageways that trap you inside in a school full of teenagers? Sigh. Dumbledore.

Time had passed. Simon fell asleep for a bit. For all he knew, it could have merely been minutes, but it definitely felt like hours. The Hogsmeade trip was probably over by now. He was hungry and tired and out of ideas. He slumped back down to the floor, then felt something in his robes pocket press into his leg. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he tried to move whatever it was so he could be more comfortable. It was a Galleon. But it felt oddly heavy for a Galleon.  
Simon gasped. It was the fake Galleon Jeremy had given him for Christmas. One that could be charmed to read different messages, and the other’s matching one would change to say the same thing. It was worth a shot; he’d already tried everything else. The golden coin glittered in the light from his wand. Focus. After a moment of muttering spells under his breath, the Galleon started to heat up. 

“Ow!” Simon nearly dropped the coin, but caught it and held it on his palm. The metal on the surface became molten, like wax before being pressed into a seal. It began to flow and reshape itself until it had a paragraph of tiny writing built up on the top, then cooled back down into a regular coin.

“Ok, I know this sounds really weird, but I seem to have got myself trapped in some kind of secret passage off the 4th floor corridor and it’s been several hours and I thought I’d tried everything but then I remembered our two-way fake Galleons, so I really hope this works and if you get this can you please come get me out?”

Several minutes passed and Simon started to loose hope. He slumped against the wall, then suddenly stood back up again.

The coin was burning again and Simon held it up to the light of his wand. The surface of the metal had melted and reshaped itself to read:

“In the fourth floor corridor. Where are you?”

Simon let out a huge breath and just about danced with joy. 

“Between the portrait of the man with the frilly hat and the green tapestry. I’ll knock on the wall. I think you need to sit on the floor and lean against the wall to open it”

He started hitting the stone with his fist, hoping Jeremy would be able to hear him. A muffled voice came from the other side.

“Wha--Merlin’s beard, Simon, how the fuck did you even manage this?”

“Just lean against the wall already,” Simon said, rolling his eyes in desperation even though he knew Jeremy couldn’t see.

“Yeah, yeah, ok.”

There was a silence. 

Suddenly, Jeremy was rolling backwards into the passageway. Simon jumped out of the way. They both ran out of the tunnel and back into the corridor. It was dark except for the torch lights spread down the hall at intervals.

“Jeremy! Oh, thank god. I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever!” He captured him in a bear hug. Jeremy almost fell over in surprise. Simon stepped back quickly, face heating up. 

“Uh, thanks. Jeremy.”

“Of course! I mean, I wouldn’t want you to be stuck in there overnight or anything.”

“What time is it?” Simon asked, looking around the dark corridor.

“Half past 12. We should get going or else we’ll get in trouble for being out after curfew.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written but I need to finish it so I'm posting this so you guys can keep me accountable!! haha  
> Let me know if you have any prompts or requests :) <3


End file.
